


【CA】雀鸟巢

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Insecure Aziraphale, M/M, PEN, Toys, angel masturbates, snake doll made by angel's miracle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *赶稿期间的插播性摸鱼，我一赶稿就想吃肉（。*缺乏安全感的天使自慰，有点道具*感谢小天使 @隐一言 的讨论（嘿嘿！





	【CA】雀鸟巢

深夜，阿茲拉斐尔坐在书店的椅子里，结束了一天的阅读。他打开克罗里塞给他的手机，看着克罗里发给他的自拍，对方一如既往拧着眉毛，戴着墨镜，抿着嘴，好像不太熟练使用照相功能似的，拍的照片也没摆好角度，但阿茲拉斐尔知道克罗里藏在墨镜下的爱意。

在末日后结盟，在六千年后终于确定了彼此的心意，其实各自生活轨迹的变化也说不上来那么明显，他们并没有本事在远离了天堂和地狱之后随心所欲，仍然只是那两方千万雄兵下的两个没有靠山的个体，但他们在分享孤寂的夜晚中得到喜悦与安定。

夏日里温热的夜风微微拂过阿茲拉斐尔的脸庞，顺着他复古的棉质白色睡袍的领口抚摸着他锁骨。可克罗里带他体会了情欲的味道，教会了他享受这副身体，却突然临时有事需要离开几天。

有些不满。

但又习惯性地维持着教养和得体。

阿茲拉斐尔轻咬着嘴唇，在小腹隐约的热火中，微微分开双腿，下沉了些身体。他在阴囊隔着衣服摩擦过古旧而略显粗糙的椅面的时候从喉咙里滚出喟叹。

性器抬了点头，乳尖下有些麻痒。

他的手顺着胸口往下滑过，背部弓起，堆叠的布料挤在他的股间，圈紧了他的腰腹和圆润饱满的臀肉。他仍然在性上是个新手，而情欲像个旋涡。他在边缘点地而行，对旋涡中心的深渊窥探又有些心惊。

但他记得克罗里的话，慢慢地撸动等着性器胀大到了完全，不用操之过急。于是他索性闭上眼睛，趴在桌子上，把头埋在胳膊里，另一手就着黑暗轻轻用手指探究性地，滑过已经在衣服上撑出形状的龟头。阿茲拉斐尔颤了颤，快感的电流直击他的大脑，转瞬即逝。他跟着克罗里曾帮他撸过的感觉，握住自己的柱身，指甲在沟壑里缓缓搔刮，柔软的指腹在会令自己最快乐的部位轻轻揉捏，垂下的布料边角落在他的囊袋中，在他浅金的耻毛中嬉戏。

阿茲拉斐尔弯了弯嘴角，在加重的鼻息中，泄出一丝呻吟。

有汗从他的脖颈溢出，滑过他的乳粒，又被薄薄的布料吸收，印出一个细小的水渍。阿茲拉斐尔逐渐感觉到了囊袋后，在那臀缝里的湿热。他又下塌了些腰，张开了一些腿，但和椅面总有空隙，那微乎其微但就是无法碰触的空隙折磨着他。

从手臂中抬起头来的时候，他的额发凌乱，脸色潮红，眼神有些恍惚。 他本能地想在桌子上找些东西，但当目光锁定了那只他平日用来书写的钢笔后，他突然回过神来，变得胆怯。

但他的大脑深处已经开始勾勒出一副想象的光景。他盯着那钢笔，从尾椎处流出快乐的信号，他的龟头变得湿润，他的穴肉变得酥软。他好像在被召唤，有声音在他的耳边蛊惑。

那是他自己的声音。

就一点点，他想，就一点点。

他舔着干燥的嘴唇，将笔隔着衣服塞在了自己的腿间。他不敢插进去，只是骑着那光滑的柱体，用软嫩的腿根推挤，前后缓缓摇摆着身体，让笔帽的夹子轻轻刮蹭自己的穴口。但这样以足以让他颤动着肩膀，头皮酥麻。

阿茲拉斐尔撅起了屁股，前倾了身体，趴在桌子上让硬实的桌沿照顾他的乳头。钢笔滑到了他的囊间，在他的律动着轻勾着那脆弱的皮肤。一点疼痛，更多炸裂的快感。他盯着从那窗帘缝里透过来的月光，在心里抱怨着克罗里的离开。

汗水逐渐让他觉得闷热，他分不清股间的粘腻是汗还是情欲的流水。他抬起身子，让风舒缓着自己。双乳硬挺的颗粒在衣服上撑出小小的形状，堆积在鼠蹊的布料被钢笔卷过，一起紧压在肉缝处，衣服撩起，露出的丰满臀肉在椅面上挤出肉欲的浪花。

阿茲拉斐尔感觉自己在漫步着走进那旋涡里。他咂了咂嘴，想起克罗里的吻。记忆让他卷起舌尖，好似有人正在他的口中品味。

他低喘着笑了起来。

然而，突然窗外传来飞驰过的警笛。

阿茲拉斐尔猛地睁开眼睛，抬头看见了天花板上的吊灯。在这昏暗的房间里，月光从窗帘缝里映射到灯泡上。窗外树叶在微风中颤动，光影在灯泡上来回摇摆，灯泡仿佛变成了一颗颗圆睁的眼睛，从半空中凝视着他。

犹如被天堂窥探。

阿茲拉斐尔呜咽一声，他惊慌失措，站起来踢到了椅子，逃跑似的跑回了自己的卧房，把自己埋在了被子里。

但克罗里不在这里，诺大的房间安静又空荡。

情欲仍然在他的体内流窜。被子里隆起了一座小山，他并拢着双腿，跪趴在床上，想靠磨蹭让自己快速释放。但他慌了神，被子里又逐渐变得缺氧难耐，怎么弄都感觉热潮褪去，卡在了一个坐立不安的微妙低谷，不去管又挠着心口。

天使吸着鼻子，啜泣了一声，又趴在床上，把头埋在枕头里不动了。

“克罗里。” 他轻轻呼唤。闷热但又不敢掀开被子。

“克罗里。” 他想起那个电话，但电话被放在那些好似眼睛的灯泡下方，他不敢去拿。

迷迷糊糊地，他用奇迹变出一条酷似克罗里的大蛇。但蛇没有呼吸，没有生命，只有夏夜里凉快的体温那么像一点真正的克罗里，是个玩具。

他让蛇把他圈了一圈又一圈，像是做了一个鸟巢，他抱着自己松软的枕头，团在中间。蛇尾勾着他的脚踝。他撩开自己的睡袍，露出自己赤裸的下身，挺着腰腹，寻求着慰藉。龟头磨蹭着蛇细滑的鳞片，牵扯出粘腻的银丝。他亲吻着不会张嘴的蛇口，用粉嫩的舌尖轻轻碰触，又发出挫败的嘀咕。

蛇的尾尖在他腿错开的时候滑进他的股缝，抵在穴口。但阿茲拉斐尔只允许蛇尾轻轻戳刺，给他那么一点点足够让他射出来的快感，剩下的他想等待克罗里的回家。

“克罗里。” 他再次轻呼，指望着远在异乡的陪伴能够抬起头循着他的声音，向他张望。

蛇尾戳弄的声音，那细微的咕啾声让阿茲拉斐尔在被子底下舒展了翅膀。羽尖磨蹭着床铺，掉落下凌乱的羽毛，湿淋的白皙小腿推挤着被褥，脚趾蜷曲。

夜还有很长，天使在被子下将自己层层包围。精液洒在他的腿间，留下干涸的痕迹。蛇尾仍然没有从他的穴肉里褪去，只为了一点被填满的假象。

但第二天清晨，那个真正的伴侣将会回归。

按照他们的约定。

END

p.s. 老蛇回来会发现天使突然变得主动起来了么（doge

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在这里或者lof留个小心心吧（感谢！


End file.
